


Butterflies

by tsubasafan



Series: And Until the End [19]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane and Fai get a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for From the Beginning

They had known they would have to stay in separate rooms the day before the wedding, it was suppose to be a symbolism of starting a new and was bad luck to see each other before then. What each of them hadn't thought was how odd it was to be apart.

It wasn't the same as when Kurogane went on campaigns or when Fai traveled to the capital, they were home separated by only a few hallways and walls and it was strange for Fai to have to sit in front of a mirror and brush out his own hair when he was so used to larger fingers combing through his ever growing hair.

Fai smiled though when he heard the door slide open and looked in the mirror to find Toshihiko toddling in. His nanny bowing respectively in the door way before leaving. "What is Toshi doing here? I thought you were with your grandparents?"

Tsumebe and Toriho both had been determined to keep the toddler preoccupied, but it seemed they were busy with plans of their own. The boy toddled over to his father smiling. "Wanted to be with Otou though." He cuddled up into his father's lap, Fai brushing long fingers through his unruly hair.  
Well they didn't say anything about Toshihiko not visiting him. "You did? Well I'm happy Toshi is going to stay with me." It had been a little boring.

The boy smiled wide glad he could brighten his father's day. "Oba-san said Otou and Chechu had to be apart today."

"We do." He said, his hair down and over his shoulder. Toshihiko had reached up grabbing hold of it and entangling his fingers in the silken locks. It was a habit that had carried over from infancy.

"Why? Are you mad?" He asked blue eyes wide with worry.

"Nope. You've seen everyone busy the past week decorating and cooking lots of food? Well Chechu and I are getting married like Ojii-san and Oba-san are." He explained and Toshihiko frowned as he tried to understand.

"But Otou and Chechu are like Oba-san and Ojii-san."

"Almost, but we're getting married so that everyone knows we love each other." He smiled when he son blushed and fidgeted in his lap. "There's going to be lots of good food and everyone's going to dress up and look pretty." he went on explaining what would be going on tomorrow and making the boy's eyes light up.

Fai was surprised though when his son stood up and went to the door. "Where are you going Toshi-kun? It's almost bedtime."

The boy looked back as he pushed the door open. "I want to go see Chechu." Fai smiled and nodded in understanding. "Paying both of us a visit then?"

Toshihiko smiled and nodded. Fai stood then looking out to catch a servant to take his son. When one of Tsumebe's ladies in waiting passed he asked her, which she gladly obliged and after kissing his son's forehead he watched him led off to Kurogane's room. Sliding the door shut he smiled, shaking his head when he turned and found the boy's stuffed rabbit on the bed, not quite sure how he had managed that.

\---

For Kurogane it was too quiet, strange being in a room not his own and without Fai's talking soothing him. They had even been served meals apart, their bedroom left alone in preparation for the wedding night which had him flustered to no end when he had been told that little detail.

So instead he had focused on going over some books his father constantly tried pushing on him. Notes on their food stocks or armory or little diplomatic things he would have to look over more even if Fai insisted he would do most of it because Kurogane was useless when it came to those things. It at least took his mind of the quiet.

Though he knew Toshihiko was coming before the door was even opened, having heard his soft footfalls coming down the hallway. He didn't have to dismiss the woman who had brought him as she left with a curt bow and shut the door as the boy wandered over.

At least it gave him an excuse not to read now. "What are you doing here?"

"Chechu is lonely without Otou and I already saw Otou." He answered smiling and Kurogane scoffed before plucking the boy into his arms.

"It's late. You should be in bed." While Fai tried to discourage the boy from sleeping in bed with them, he didn't see any issue with it and figured it wouldn't hurt for the toddler to stay with him.

"Not tired." Toshihiko was already resting his cheek against a broad shoulder, arms around his father's arm and neck.

Standing Kurogane pulled the blankets of the futon back and climbed into bed. "Either way we'll both have to be up early." And he didn't want to be scolded for keeping the boy awake.

Toshihiko groaned in protest, but settled beside his father easily enough, curling into him. He didn't really have an idea of what was going on tomorrow and it was all Kurogane could think of. In front of everyone they cared for tomorrow they would be married. After years of being together Fai and him would be wed. It hadn't mattered to him one way or the other, but he supposed his parents had a point in it being traditional and making things legitimate. Sighing Kurogane settled in for bed, hoping he would actually get some sleep as butterfly's fluttered in his stomach.


End file.
